My Brother's Girlfriend
by TeamWildeEllie
Summary: Elsa had found the love of her life. Anna was beautiful, popular, intelligent and everything that she could ever ask for in a lover. Too bad it was her brother's girlfriend. Elsanna, non incest, smut, one-shot (NerdElsa/PopularAnna)


**A/N- Just to let you know there is a bit of violence in the story.**

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Elsa put down the book she was highly engrossed in and sighed angrily. She hated when she was disturbed especially when reading. Grumpily, she walked over to the front door and opened it. Her heart began to pound, as in front of her was the beautiful and memorizing Anna Arendelle.

Anna was two years older than Elsa and the blonde was absolutely infatuated with her, well who wouldn't be. Anna was tall and slim and had silky red hair which was usually in her patented, twin braid style. Her skin was tanned and yet was covered in freckles, which Elsa found adorable. To Elsa, Anna could just smile and it would brighten her day instantly but unfortunately the lovey dovey eyes and the cheeky grins were not for Elsa, they were for her douche of a brother, Hans.

Hans was the same age as Anna and well he was a dick. He always picked on Elsa just because she always had her head in a book and that she prefers her own company to being around other people. Hans was the schools quarter back and was a king in his peer's eyes and Anna was his loyal queen, always at his side even though she could do a lot better. In this little school hierarchy Elsa was between the nobodies, that everyone forgot about and the nerds, that everyone wanted to beat up. Elsa didn't care if she was unpopular or no one ever bothered with her as all she had to was survive high school and then she could go off on her own when she went to college. You see Elsa's and Hans' parents both died in a car crash a year ago so Hans was Elsa's legal guardian, as they had no other family, and Hans always made her life hell making sure Elsa knew who the boss was.

"Hey bae," Hans smiled pushing Elsa out of the way hard and dragging Anna inside the house.

"Do you actually know what bae means?" Elsa growled rubbing her arm from where it hit the wall.

"Do you know you're ugly?" Hans sneered angrily.

"We are siblings, so technically you are ugly too as we have the same genetic make up." Elsa retorted sticking her tongue out.

"Shut the fuck up, dork!" Hans spat and sat down where Elsa was previously sitting, throwing her book on the ground.

Elsa sulked over quietly picking up her book as Anna give the blonde a sad look.

"Go away and bother someone else, dweeb. My bitch and I have some serious make out time to be getting on with." Hans growled as he kicked Elsa over.

"Don't call her that you imbecile.. Anna is not a bitch! She is a beautiful, caring and incredible person who doesn't deserve to be berated by you especially as you have been cheating on her!" Elsa yelled as she couldn't take much more of Hans' bullshit.

Anna looked over at Hans and gave him a confused look.

"Don't listen to her.. she's a good for waste of space which nobody likes so she has to make everything bad for everyone else." Hans growled standing up and picked Elsa up by the hair.

"HANS! Leave her alone!" Anna screamed standing up but was pushed back onto the sofa by the fuming teen.

"Keep out of this." Hans growled grabbing Elsa by the throat "Don't think I don't hear you at night doing weird shit to yourself as you call out my girlfriend's name.. fucking freak!"

Hans swung his hand back and a slapped the blonde girl hard, Elsa stumbled sideways falling on top of Anna. Both girls gazed at each other, Anna with a look of pity and helplessness and Elsa with a look of pain mixed with love.

"Hans stop! The reason I actually came here was to confront you over the cheating rumors as I heard that you have been seeing my best friend behind my back." Anna said sadly.

"No bae, you're the only one for me." Hans smiled and picked Anna up off the sofa, caressing her cheek softly.

"Then why is Belle always around when Anna goes home and don't think I've not heard you two do stuff!" Elsa snarled standing up but was quickly struck back down with another sickening slap.

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut the fuck.. next time you talk shit I will put you down permanently." Hans snapped.

Anna looked over at Elsa who was now bleeding and took a deep breath. Hans disgusted her and she wasn't going to stand for it any more. The only reason Anna ever dated him was because he was popular and if she dated the popular kid then she could hide her true feelings but somehow they would always appear at the wrong times.. like now for instance.

"Hans! It's over.. I know you were cheating on me and to be honest I don't really care but the truth is I have fell in love with someone else and well I deserve better than you and I know they will treat me like the princess I am." Anna sighed looking over at Elsa, who was staring open mouthed.

"Ha! You're breaking up.. with me. What.. the fuck.. ever. I would say you were only a leg over anyway but we both know that you're a frigid bitch, so yeah I am seeing Belle as well, at least she can give me what I want." Hans laughed pushing Anna over as she landed where Elsa was.

"No wonder Belle always looks disappointed." Elsa laughed to herself.

"Right you little bitch!" Hans growled and lunged for Elsa once again.

Quickly Anna got in front of the young blonde and slapped Hans sending him flying backwards. Shocked he held his stinging cheek as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Fuck you bitches.. I'm fucking out!" Hans shouted and headed for the door "Oh and Elsa, when I get back I'm going to kick your fucking ass!"

With that Hans left, slamming the door after him. Elsa looked over to Anna and took a deep breath as her breathing began to get erratic.

"You saved me." Elsa whispered looking down blushing.

"Well like I said.." Anna smiled lifting Elsa's head so she could look deeply into Elsa's eyes "I fell in love with someone else."

Before Elsa could reply Anna cautiously moved her hand up and removed Elsa's glasses, grinning at how cute the blonde was without them. Without hesitating Elsa dove forward, her lips crashing against the waiting redheads. Anna moaned as Elsa pushed her tongue into her mouth. Keeping the kiss going Anna positioned herself so she was straddling Elsa, as Elsa was still sitting on the floor with her back against the sofa. The redhead brought one hand behind Elsa' neck bringing her in closer as the kiss became more passionate and sloppy, as with other hand she grabbed one of Elsa's hands and moved it so it was on her ass.

"Wow!" Elsa breathed as they broke the kiss, both panting hard.

"Yeah, erm Elsa.. can I be honest." Anna blushed looking at the blonde, who looked like she was in dire need of her inhaler.

"Erm sure, have I done something wrong?" Elsa asked concerned as she began to move her hand off Anna's ass.

"Oh no nothing like that." Anna smiled and quickly moved Elsa's hand back to where it was "I was going to say that one of the only reasons that I dated your brother was so I could get closer to you, and I have to admit when I see you and your friend all close and stuff I get really jealous." Anna admitted looking down.

"Who, Cassie?" Elsa asked confused to what Anna was trying to say "She's just a friend, I don't feel anything romantic towards her.. I'm in love with someone else."

"Well who ever you do love is lucky as hell as you are amazing." Anna sighed heavily.

"Well I.. erm I love you Anna, I just didn't know you felt the same.. hell I didn't even know that you were into women full stop." Elsa said running her free and down the side of Anna's cheek.

Anna took the hand and kissed it sweetly making Elsa blush more.

"Well Elsa, I am in love with you! I think about you constantly." Anna admitted.

Elsa sat there and rather than talk to Anna about how she felt she decided she would show her.

Elsa pulled Anna closer and kissed her once again, this time slow and sweetly as Anna moaned into the kiss.

"Elsa, I want you to fuck me.. I need to feel you inside me and I want you to be my first!" Anna begged breaking the kiss.

"Shall we go upstairs?" Elsa asked nervously.

"Show me the way." Anna smiled getting up and offering Elsa her hand as they made their way upstairs.

* * *

Elsa opened the door and let Anna go first. As soon as Elsa followed her in, Anna turned around and pinned Elsa against the door, slamming it shut. The redhead quickly grabbed the panting blonde's ass and squeezed it, digging her nails in. Elsa gasped at the new pain but quickly Anna silenced her by pressing her lips to Elsa's and controlling the kiss. Anna brought the younger girl's leg up and hooked it over her hip, which caused Elsa to gasp out loud. Without thinking the blonde quickly broke the kiss and grabbed onto Anna's hair, pulling it backwards hard, as she quickly went for her neck, kissing it. Anna moaned, causing her hips to jerk forward right into Elsa.

Anna couldn't stand being teased any longer and led Elsa to the bed. The red head sat on it but kept the younger girl standing as she reached up and took her top off, she began to marvel at the blonde's body. Elsa had perfect breasts that was concealed in a green silky bra, she was toned and had amazing curves that turned Anna on right away. Running her hand slowly down Elsa's abs Anna stopped at where Elsa's jeans were and began to unbuckle them.

"Are you sure you want this? I mean we can just.. I don't know spoon each other while having an X-men marathon if you prefer.. there is no rush." Anna asked seeing how nervous Elsa looked when she undone her jeans.

"No, it's fine, just first time nerves." Elsa laughed awkwardly.

"Well don't forget it's my first time also so we'll take it at whatever pace you feel comfortable at." Anna smiled and pulled Elsa down for a tender kiss.

Standing back up Elsa nodded and let Anna pull her pants down. Anna had to laugh as she was wearing Spongebob panties.

"So cute." Anna snorted making Elsa blush and try to cover herself up embarrassed.

"Sorry." Elsa whispered her face beet red.

"It's fine really.. what is he saying on it?" Anna asked trying to read what Spongebob was saying.

"Erm.. I'm.. I'm ready." Elsa sighed shaking her head.

"Haha that's kinda fitting." Anna laughed.

Elsa bent down again and began kissing Anna as she pulled her on top so she was straddling the red head. Anna began moving her hand upwards towards Elsa's main prize and the higher she got, the harder Elsa began to kiss her. Quickly Anna had reached the top and could feel the heat and wetness radiating from the teens center. Elsa bit Anna's lip as she jerked forward into Anna's crotch. Anna positioned Elsa so she was standing up again, which was met with a groan, but Anna quickly began to slowly rub the younger girl's clit through her panties.

"Oh fuck!" Elsa moaned closing her eyes.

Anna smiled as she could see Elsa's face was in pure bliss. Slowly she began to take Elsa's panties down as strings of Elsa's cum came down with them also. Anna gasped and her mouth began to salivate at how amazing Elsa looked. Using her fingers once again, Anna began to stroke the dripping slit as Elsa hissed in pleasure as she threw her hands onto Anna's shoulders, steadying herself. Anna dipped a finger inside Elsa, which caused Elsa to cry out in a mixture of pain and lust.

"Deeper.." Elsa mustered out.

"Oh god, you're so tight!" Anna cried as she put her finger in deeper.

"Oh! add another please, and can you do it fast." Elsa gasped as she straddled Anna again, pushing down on her fingers.

Elsa quickly shut her eyes as Anna sped up and curled her fingers up.

"Oh.. oh fuck! Anna.. I'm.. I'm going to.." Elsa cried out hooking her hands behind Anna's neck bringing her into her neck "Bite me, please."

Anna did as the younger girl asked and bit her neck hard. As she did she felt Elsa tighten around her fingers as Elsa continued to bounce up and down on Anna's digits.

"Anna.. please." Elsa begged.

As soon as Elsa said that she began to cum all over Anna's fingers, her juice running down to her wrists and pooling in her lap as she kept pumping her fingers in and out till Elsa came down from her high.

"Oh.. my.. god.." Elsa cried out as she slammed her eyes shut and put her head forward onto the redhead's shoulder.

"Wow! Are you Ok?" Anna asked as she rubbed up and down the blondes back.

"Huh! Oh yeah I'm fine.. I'm sorry that was so quick I just couldn't help myself." Elsa blushed letting out a gasp as Anna finally removed her fingers from her.

"It's Ok." Anna laughed before putting her fingers that she used, into her mouth savoring the taste.

Elsa moaned as she got aroused at the sight of the person she loved tasting her and enjoying it.

"Wow you taste so fucking good." Anna moaned pulling the fingers out and grabbing Elsa kissing her roughly so she could taste herself also.

Elsa moaned as this was the first time she had ever tasted herself and Anna was right.

"You're turn!" Elsa growled getting up off Anna and pushing her onto the bed.

With speed to rival The Flashes' Elsa had took all of Anna's clothes off except her bra and panties and just sat there looking at how beautiful Anna was. She knew she looked good, especially when she used to fantasize about the older girl but nothing could of prepared her for the reality. Elsa laughed to herself as Hans didn't ever deserve to be with a girl of this standard and well she was now all Elsa's.

"What you thinking about?" Anna asked sitting up properly as she could see Elsa was in a world of her own, grinning weirdly.

"How much I really like you and that I'm glad that you dumped my douche of a brother but then I realized that after this is over, we will probably not see each other again." Elsa sighed as she was not sure where the last bit had come from.

"Elsa, listen to me. Fuck Hans, he can't control what you do or who you see. I love you.. I never loved him. If after this if you don't want to see me again well then I know that I would of lost my virginity to the love of my life but I'm leaving this all down to you." Anna smiled and wrapped her arms around Elsa's pulling her on top of her.

Elsa planted light kisses on the redheads lips before trailing down her jaw line, stopping at her pulse point. She began kissing and licking it as Anna opened her legs wider as Elsa began to thrust herself, clumsily, into Anna.

"Elsa, wait.. you look like you're a dry humping fish." Anna laughed pushing Elsa away slightly.

"I'm.. sorry. I really don't know what I'm doing." Elsa admitted guiltily.

"Ok.. I will talk you through it." Anna smiled loving how cute Elsa was when she blushed.

Anna lay down and opened her legs wide as she began to stroke herself through her panties. Elsa knelt there in awe as this turned her on so much.

"Ok you see what I'm doing.. you do that. If you want to use your fingers then do but I would love it if you used your mouth but if you're not.." Anna began but Elsa dived down, moving Anna's hand and panties out of the way and began attacking Anna's clit with her tongue.

Without thinking Elsa ripped the panties off Anna giving her more room to work with. Copying what Anna did with her, Elsa inserting two fingers deep into Anna, which caused the redhead to arch off the bed.

"Oh god Elsa.. just like that.. keep going." Anna cried out settling back down.

Elsa grinned as she was happy that she was pleasing her lover. Using her tongue she began swirling it around as Anna moved her hand down and grabbed onto the blonde locks forcing Elsa's head in deeper as Anna also threw one of her legs around Elsa's shoulder keeping her in place.

Anna moaned as she could feel her thighs quivering madly as she knew she was close to exploding but she also had a thing that she needed to tell Elsa before it was too late.

"Mmm oh fuck.. Elsa I'm going to fucking cum but you need to know.. oh god.."Anna moaned as she arched off the bed again as Elsa's curled her fingers up hitting Anna's G-spot as she alternated between licking and sucking on the exposed nub "Elsa.. when I finish I usually.. like.. oh.. oh fuck.."

Before Anna could finish her sentence a geyser of clear liquid shot out of her covering Elsa completely as well as the bed sheets underneath and Anna's thighs. Elsa kept her fingers going, a mixture of surprise and arousal hit her. She had never seen that before and yet it was the hottest thing she had ever witnessed. Anna writhed around on the bed as Elsa carried on fucking her, trying her luck again as Elsa wanted to see it once more, she curled her fingers up and began finger fucking her fast and hard hitting Anna's G-spot repeatedly. Leaning back down completely soaked, she began to suck Anna's clit again.

"Oh fuck Elsa.. please.." Anna cried out but once again she tightened around Elsa's busy fingers and shot more cum out, covering Elsa again.

Both girls cried out as unknowingly Elsa had finished, as seeing Anna like that made her cum hard. Eventually both of their orgasms subsided and Elsa moved to where Anna was, kissing her tiredly and sweetly.

"That was amazing." Anna panted as she stroked Elsa's cheek.

"I know.. listen about before you are right. We are both old enough to make a decide what we want to do and I want to be with you.. fuck Hans. I love you Anna Arendelle and so would you be my girlfriend?" Elsa asked nervously as although they had just made love to each other she was always used to being rejected.

"I would be honored, Elsa Winters." Anna blushed and they began making out with each other again as they were still naked and wrapped up in each other, with the blanket covering them.

Downstairs they heard the door open and close with a bang.

"I'm back dork!" Hans shouted running up the stairs "Ready for your ass kicking?"

Suddenly Elsa's door flew open.

**A/N- Hey peeps, so as you may be able to tell I'm having a break from writing my other stories as I have hit a block but hopefully it wont last long.. after getting a review about changing it, I probably will but not 100% certain yet.. Anyway till next time peeps :)**


End file.
